I Want What I Want
by Irihi B.W
Summary: PG13 for violence and lanugage. BG2:SoA. Arc is a theifmagefighter with chaotic evil ways. After taking Anomen hostage to escape the Order, the would-be knight tries to convent her to the good. Will she allow it? Not if Edwin could help it!


I Want What I Want  
 Chapter 1  
  
 Character info—Arc is a chaotic evil gold elf Bhaalspawn with Drow features. Her class is mage/fighter/thief; her reputation (game-wise) is 1. She travels with Edwin and Viconia, no one else. This is basically Anomen bashing and a romance (sort of) between Arc and Edwin.

 "Well!" she sat down with a slam of black leather armor against a rickety wooden chair. Edwin was a bit surprised it still stood. "We just finished killing some guards and my thieves are a bunch of dumbasses! What shall we do now?"

 Viconia sat down, a little more slowly and calmly, at the same table, placing her war hammer on the table. "Go to a place better then this dump." Her nosed scrunched up. "The stink of the collected rivvin…how I despise them all!"

 "Arc, aren't you a little too high on energy there?" Edwin asked, a bit sarcastically, as he sat down. Arc looked over at him, her ears slightly drooping.

 "Well, I'd love to cast a few spells but damn," she shrugged. "Stupid magic doesn't like leather…" as a nobleman walked by, she snatched her hand forward, and then looked at the money pouch. "Not bad…"

 The tavern patrons didn't want to go near the group. All knew about them. Anyone that pissed them off died. They even found poor Marcus with his neck snapped, and it of course went back to that group.  
 Viconia was now a feared Drow female, as if she wasn't already. Traveling with the other two surely has not only bristled the lawful citizens, but with her Cleric spells and her fearsome ways, everyone bowed to her practically.  
 Edwin himself was a more renowned Conjurer. He was impressed that the Bhaalspawn had so many to fear her in a mere week. That's the Child of Murder for you. He adjusted his red cloak. She was just something else…  
 Arc herself was the most evil of them. She killed anyone she pleased, and did it with a smile. She was a gold elf, but years of wearing armor and helmets had darkened her skin so that from a distance, she appeared to be a Drow. Her hair, once a sort of silverly blond, turned into pure silver. Age, perhaps magic, or lack of sun could have caused it. Slender and yet fit for battle in any fashion. She had the strength and brute force of a fighter, the stealth and smooth tongue of a thief, and the power and attitude of a mage. When mixed with a relatively good character, it was a grand sight. But with an evil bitch from hell…well, that wasn't a hard thing to figure out. Arc's gold eyes widen as Edwin made a comment and she smacked him upside the head, and laughed at his scowl.  
 Sadly, Anomen was oblivious to the rumors about her. Her elven beauty enchanted him. His brown eyes looked at her darkish face—the golden eyes, the long, silver hair, the high cheekbones and feline smile. He was completely lost in the gilded pools.  
 Arc placed her short sword, the Daystar, on the table, the handle a little over the edge.

 "So, after this week we should go see this…Shadow Master." Arc pushed some of her hair behind her pointed ear. "Any protests?"

 "Why after this week?" Viconia said. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can find your Irenicus…"

 Arc's eyes flared with fiery hatred at the mention of the bastard's name. If there was one person Arc actually really cared about anymore, it was Imoen. Despite her evil ways and Imoen's good ones, they were still sisters.

 "I know." Arc seethed. "But I'll kill him…I'll kill him slowly…make him scream!"

 Her fist hit the table and it cracked and dipped a bit. Any more power and the entire table would have shattered. Her hand was trembling, her head lowered and her bangs hiding her eyes. Viconia glanced at Edwin, who simply reached over and touched her hand. Arc grabbed his wrist and looked at him murderously, but his cool expression didn't change. With a deep breath, Arc dislodged her tight grip on the red mage's wrist and her hand dropped.

 "…I demand we rest." Edwin said after a minute of silence.

 Arc managed a laugh, and Viconia rolled her eyes. All this time, Anomen stared.

 After the group headed upstairs, a tavern patron turned to the would-be knight. She rolled her head and hit his shoulder.

 "Hey. Don't get any ideas—she's a feared elf bitch." The said.

 Anomen blinked. He glanced at her. "Excuse me?"

 "She and her party are feared all across Athkatla. The only GOOD thing she's done was stopped the murders in the Bridge District…and even then, she wasn't supposed the kill the murderer but she did." The woman paused. "Arc's her name. The man with her is Edwin, the Drow Viconia. A dangerous lot—the Cowled Wizards, the garrison, and the Knights of the Order are after her…"

 Anomen shook his head slowly, dark hair shaking. The Order? And he didn't know? How long had he been standing in this miserable pit? It can't be—that lovely woman?  
  
  
 The next morning, it was chaos. The Amnish troops and even the Order stormed the tavern. Arc didn't do much but just glance over her shoulder, then back to her meal. The other two just stared. One knight of the Order grabbed Arc's shoulder.

 "You are now condemned to death." He said sternly.

 Arc laughed then, rich and musically and yet with a deepness to send shivers down everyone's spine. "Death? And that makes you better then me?"

 Before the Knight could reply, Arc slammed her hand on the Daystar's handle, which was again hanging over the end of the table. The blade flipped, and she grabbed the handle, stood, spun, and buried the shining blade into the gut of the knight. It all took a matter of seconds. Anomen lurched forward, mace ready. Arc yawned, kicking the corpse off the sword.

 "Get her!" another knight called. He then spotted Anomen. "Anomen, get the hell out of here!"

 Anomen glanced at him, and a second later he felt cold steel against his neck. He glanced up to see Arc, smiling widely.

 "Anyone that moves and I'll shower you in this one's blood." She said. "Move out of the way."

 Edwin pushed his hood back. "A hostage? Honestly, we can take them on…" he began to chant but then yelped as Arc's booted foot slammed into his shin.

 "I want some fun." Arc replied. "Viconia! If you would please make a flame sword and cut through this lot?"

 The Drow smiled and did as she was asked, and three knights fell before they all backed away from the exit. With a smirk, Arc dragged Anomen out of the Copper Cornet, her companions following. Once outside, she made a dash for the exit of the city itself.  
 Anomen's head spun at her speed. Had she suddenly cast Haste on herself? By the time his mind caught up with him, they were in some forest. He wrenched himself free from the strong grasp of the female elf.

 "How dare you!" he cried. He grabbed his weapon and took a swing. Arc grabbed his wrist in lightening quick speed.

 "Viconia, put that hammer of yours to use."

 Viconia nodded and crashed her war hammer against Anomen's head. Edwin watched as the pathetic looking man crumbled to the ground, alive sadly. He snarled a bit.

 "Don't tell me you're interested in him…" Edwin asked his 'leader'. She had taken interest in many strange men…and it was annoying, at the least.

 Arc smiled before pushing his hood back and touching his face. "Honestly, no. I just want a torture toy. That okay?" when the little smile appeared on his face, she laughed a bit. "I thought so."

 Edwin pushed her hand away and placed his hood back on. Honestly, Arc, you've come a long way…and I'm impressed. 


End file.
